Bakura Rei
| classification = * * }} ** ** }} Rei Bakura (獏良 霊, Bakura Rei) is a kunoichi from Amegakure and possess Storm Release, the Kekkei Genkai inherited originally by her ancestor who married to a Bakura. She gained the monicker Storm Angel (嵐の天使, Arashi no Tenshi) because she possesses incredible talent of Storm Release which is comparable to Bakura Yuri. She is a Queen-level Swordsman, with the Regalia Sword, Clarent. She is also blacklisted as a S-Rank Criminal after she joined Jūnigatsu as the Sixth Gatsu and become the owner of June, Month Stone. Appearance Rei has a cute face with a pair of light blue eyes. However, she preferred to show cold appearance because she feel this make her stronger. She is quite charismatic, though at the same time creates horror feeling to others because of her cold appearance. She has long and tidy blonde hair which is the trademark of Bakura who possess Storm Release also known as Royal Bakura. When she is out for mission, she will wear her uniform which consists of a slightly curved light silver breast plate, white-pink skirt, silver gaunlets and iron boots with her hair tied in ponytail style. Besides, she is always seen holding her Regalia weapon, Clarent. Personality She is cheerful, warm, shy and caring female teenager. She like to sing and fight, which is quite weird hobby for a female. Nevertheless, her fighting skill is far more better than other boys. She proved it by defeated every siblings of Yuri who possess Storm Release as well. She also has shy personality like Yuri does but not as worse as him. Many people claimed that shy personality can be easily found in genius but it's never proven. Furthermore, she will easily blush whenever someone praise her, especially her adopted father, Yohei. She still possesses this personality after she joined Junigatsu, though this personality doesn't seem to affect her during undergoes mission. Despite her gender and appearance, she would be cruel and brutal during completing her mission. She will try her best to terminate her emotion and completes the mission given. Background Rei is born into a Bakura family who possess Storm Release which is inherited by a ancestor that married into Bakura. Her family shared the same ancestor as Yuri does. Unfortunately, her parent died when she was still an infant. Bakura Yohei adopted her as his own daughter when he found that Rei shared the same ancestor with him near a garbage site. Yohei treated her as his own daughter and taught all technique to her just like how he treated Yuri. She had no idea that Yohei is her adopted father and Ayaka is her adopted mother during childhood. She graduated with Yuri at the same year but different age. She tried everything to surpass him but she never succeeds of doing so. When she was 9, she mastered Storm Release, however failed to catch up Yuri who mastered it at the age of 7. The genius title which she always dream of had been slowly rob away by Yuri. When she was 11, she became Chunin after passed the test with excellent result with only one lost. The only defeat is the lost to Yuri where they had a close and fierce fight. Although she gave her best, she can't win against the Bakura Prodigy, Yuri. It is too much for her to succeed. After the fight, her relation with Yuri turns worsen which is against her father wish. She always improved herself in order to prove she is also a prodigy comparable to Yuri. She became Jonin at the same time with Yuri, passed with excellent result, but no one congratulate or notice her, his adopted father and adopted mother for exception. She was fine with it as long her family care about her. However, after a few year, she discovered the truth of her background. When she found that she is not the biological daughter of her adopted father, she felt being betrayed, cheated and absolutely sad. Shortly after the incident, she left Bakura Clan and Amegakure. Being a high skilled ninja with Kekkei Genkai, she was quickly discovered and invited to Jūnigatsu. She is given the artifact, Sixth Month Stone, June after she joined the organization. She swore she will crush Yuri into pieces and proved she is stronger and supposedly be the one who is respected by other. Abilities Storm Release She is an expert user of Storm Release, as shown she almost defeated Yuri, the Storm Release master in a fight. Normally, she will only used Storm Release when she is out of tricks or in crisis because she knew the Kekkei Genkai consumed more chakra compared to basic technique. She is acknowledged by Yuri himself as Bakura Prodigy after she succeeded of mastering the ultimate Lightning Release technique, Raijìn, though Yuri already mastered the technique earlier than her. Quotes *(To Yuri) "The god of lightning, hear my call. Raiton: Raijìn !" Stats Trivia *"Rei" (霊) mean spirit and "Bakura" (獏良) mean auspicious. *According to the Yuri Databook: **Rei wishes to fight Yuri. **Rei's favorite hobby is dancing. **Rei's favorite dish is unagi. Credits *©Art of Rei : Saber from Fate Stay/Night *©Bakura Rei article is written by Bakura Yuri a.k.a Kenny Tan. (Copyright) Category:Gatsu Category:Bakura Clan Category:Jūnigatsu Category:Female Category:Criminal Category:S-Rank Criminal Category:S-Class Ninja Category:Storm Release User Category:Regalia Possessor Category:Swordsman Category:Queen-level Swordsman